


Double Trouble

by Judybrandtner



Series: Family of Ten [26]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: Faith has news, Brianna too





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Lo and behold, my latest plot bunny

>Faith walked to the coffee shop half way between the hospital and Bree's job at the council. She had news, the best of her life, and she wanted her sister to be the first to know. They sat on a table, steaming tea and cupcakes on hand.

'I'm glad ye call, Faith.' Said Brianna, 'I had the same idea, but ye came first.'

'Aye, well...I got some news today.' Faith said. 'I'm havin' a baby.'

'Wait what?!' Her sister exclaimed.

'Aye, Jemmy is soon to have a wee cousin to play with.'

'No, ye canna be.' Said Brianna. 'I mean, I'm pregnant too.

'Seriously?' Asked Faith.

'Aye, I just kent yesterday.' 

Both sisters jumped from their chairs and hug each other, tears coming down their cheeks. 'I'm so happy for ye.' Said Faith as they went back to their chairs. 'How far are ye?'

'Six weeks. Ye?' Said Brianna.

'Seven.' Said Faith proudly. 'Oh God, they're goin' to be only days from each other.'

'Or even be born the same day. Can ye imagine that?' Bree laughed at the thought. 'Does David ken?

'No' yet. I wanted to tell ye first.' Faith answered 'Roger?'

'He came with me yesterday. He's been tryin' to make Jemmy understand since then.' Brianna said. 'Now he's goin' to explain Jemmy, he's havin' a wee cousin too.'

'And Mam and Da.' Said Faith. 'We need a plan to tell Mam and Da.'

The decided to tell their parents at the next family reunion. Just after dinner, as the family sat on the living room for games, telly and a dram of whisky (for the adults). Faith, Bree and their respective husbands sat in the sofa beside Jamie and Claire, Faith giving an envelope to her mother.

'What is this?' Said Claire as she opened the envelope, a couple of sonograms falling from it. The sisters looked at each other, counting the time before they noticed it. It wasn't long before Claire did notice, one sonogram bore Faith's name, the other, Brianna's. 'You're pregnant, both of you.' 

'A Dhia.' Said an incredulous Jamie.

'There's a couple more of Frasers on their way.' Brianna said.

The whole family fell down the two young couples, with hugs and good wishes. Old Brian Fraser going to get the premium whisky he kept for exceptional occasions, as it was that night.


End file.
